


Maybe Here's Okay

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d always played ‘anywhere but here,’ and he’d always said the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Here's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer
> 
>  **Content notes:** Pre-slash, Xander/Graham

Amy Yip, in the water park. For years, whenever he, Jesse and Willow, and later he, Willow and Buffy had played their game of ‘anywhere but here,’ that had been his solid answer. Others (looking at you, Willow and Buffy) might be fickle in their affections, but he had always been ‘Amy Yip, in the water park.’

Solid. Rock solid. Also known as stubbornly clinging to an appropriately masculine/hetero fantasy that he could easily pimp out to anyone who asked, because fantasising about Angel in leather pants and a skin-tight white tee slow-dancing with him at the Bronze, or Spike in his thank-God-you-don’t-need-to-breathe jeans, his duster, and nothing else ‘teaching’ him how to play pool really weren’t anything he wanted to talk to the girls about. Or aforementioned vampires. Seriously not.

 _This_ was so not what he had thought about in _any_ of his illicit ‘anywhere but here’ fantasies. _This_ was … horrific. It was beyond his worst nightmares. Well, okay, _not_ beyond his worst nightmares, but beyond his little death-by-embarrassment nightmares. This was him outing himself to the world! (Way to over-dramatize there, Xan.) And to a human, too, of all things. Beings. Er… 

“I’m not offended,” Graham offered.

Xander glanced over, and … was that a grin? “Are you grinning at me?” he frowned.

Pretty lips twitched straight. “No,” Graham shot back reflexively.

Xander scowled. “Yes you were. You were totally grinning at me.”

“Maybe?” Graham offered. He rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Xander, you’re very cute when you’re babbling, and, well, I’m so far from being offended as to want to ask you out.”

“Ask me out?” Xander repeated doubtfully. “Like, as in a date?”

“Like, as in a date,” Graham grinned.

Actually, here wasn’t such a bad place to be.


End file.
